Novacula
}} Known as "the Mad," Novacula is infamous for jumping into situations that even the boldest warrior would hesitate to enter. Many of his comrades believes he's plain nuts, but he simply loves a challenge. Winning is never the goal for him and can be just as happy in defeat, so long as he felt he's been challenged. He's not totally unreliable - just the opposite - but his comrades have had to drag him away from a loosing situation on more than one occassion. Technical Specifications Strength: 6 Intelligence: 7 Speed: 4 Endurance: 6 Rank: 5 Courage: 10 Firepower: 7 Skill: 6 Biography Profile Novacula’s mental state is something of a mystery to his fellow Decepticons. Considering how many times he’s jumped into situations that would make Primus and Unicron balk, they can’t tell if he’s suffering from a glitch or if he really was programmed to be that insane. Most of his comrades lean towards the latter and given him the nickname “Mad Novacula,” or just simply “The Mad.” While insanity might play a part, the real reason behind his penchant for taking long odds is that he simply loves a challenge. He’s been known to volunteer for assignments that even the most mentally unbalanced Decepticon considers suicide. It wouldn’t matter if he has to face a horde of Autobots by himself or go up against Metroplex himself; the more difficult the mission, the happier Novacula is. To him, winning is never the goal and he’s been known to sulk after an easy victory. He’s well aware of the moniker his comrades have given him and doesn’t mind; the opinion of others is not his concern. He’s more concerned with watching the mission postings, looking for that especially challenging mission that’s looking for half-crazed volunteers - like himself. Abilities Novacula’s unique angular shape and RAM superstructure deflects and absorbs a variety of sensor signals, so much so that his return signature isn’t registered as a helicopter, much less a large Decepticon. Even the main rotor blades deflect and absorb sensory signals and his fantail rotor is shrouded, thus reducing the noise made when the rotor wakes meet. His exhaust is ducted downward through slots in his tail, reducing his heat signature. He’s armed with a 20mm Gatling gun that can be stowed internally and can be converted into a hand-held weapon in robot mode. He can use his main rotor like a massive star shuriken, turning it into a flying buzz saw capable of tearing up anything its path. While he prefers a special type of spark-seeking missiles, his internal weapons bays can carry just about any type of ordinance, and he can carry more on a pair of wing-like external weapons carriages. Weaknesses Novacula has earned his moniker for a reason; he’ll take chances even the Stunticon Wildrider would consider insane and he sometimes has to be dragged away from a fight that’s going badly. His rotor-blades can easily be ruined by medium-rated armor and affect his ability to fly. Attaching the external weapons winglets severely reduces his stealth capabilities. His habit of pushing his limits beyond what they were designed for sometimes results in him causing damage to himself, ranging anywhere to overheated circuits to stripped gears and broken rotor shafts. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males